Leaky Pipes
Get Engineer Dhimand his tools and keep him alive so that he can fix the pipes. ''Note: Completion of this mission is required for Crucible Targets of Opportunity'' ''Note: If you die during the escort part of mission you will fail it and cannot reacquire it without resetting the instance. It is better to clear the area to the water maintenance area before returning the tools to Dhimand, and then get the mission.'' * Recover Dhimand's Tool Chest * Return Tools to Engineer Dhimand * Escort Engineer Dhimand * Protect Engineer Dhimand * Escort Engineer Dhimand Briefing Engineer Dhimand: :With you I can fix what that maniac Jaikev and his sister Parvatee broke. If I don't seal down those pipse and fix the water system, then Staal will be out of water by the end of the month. That's a death sentence in this Ollj, and I'd be thankful for your help. :This is being the happiest day of my life. i thought I was going to die down here. I'd like to be running out of this place screaming, but I've got a job to do. :Jaikev showed me the water processing units he damaged, and the whole section is completely flooding. Problem is, he stole my tools and the replacement parts from me, and I can't do anything until I get them back. I need you to get them for me. :Don't worry about me here. I programmed the Warden Bots to protect me, and as long as I look like I'm doing Jaikev's bidding, the lunatics leave me be. Then we can get started sealing the water flow to this Ollj. Debriefing ToDo This mission is fairly straightforward but it has a few quirks. Engineer Dhimand will ask you to retrieve his tools from Jaikev. You'll find Jaikev in his Throne Room in the Jaikev's Sanctum section of the Operation zone. You will have to kill Jaikev and his sister Parvatee and a few Incurables. Jaikev is an Boss-level Incurable Berserker, and Parvatee appears to be a Boss-level Incurable Guardian. Once they are dead, Dhimand will appear in the hallway nearby. Note: The mission Rehabilitation at Gunpoint also requires that you kill Jaikev and Parvatee. The next step is to escort him to the pipes so that he can repair them. The area has partially flooded due to the broken pipes so you'll have to wade through hip-deep water while fighting a good number of Incurables. When you reach the Water Processing System, Dhimand will get to work and you will be tasked with defending him. Three waves of Incurables will spawn in the hallway outside, the first about 15 seconds after you arrive, the second about 45 seconds after the first, and the third wave spawns roughly a minute after the second. Shooting through the doorway can sometimes prevent your weapon from dealing damage so it's a good idea to wait for them in the hallway. It will take about 2 minutes for Dhimand to finish his work. Once finished, you will have to escort him out. On the way out, new Incurables will spawn along your path so you will have to fight your way out. Also, it appears that getting too far ahead of him will cause the mission to fail, so do not use a portable waypoint or high levels of Sprint. If that happens, you will need to reset the instance in order to complete it. This will mean obtaining the Keycards again, since they disappear when used.